


Red Velvet

by protectrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Baking, Bittersweet, Comic, Domestic, F/F, Future Fic, Or attempts thereof, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Vriska put down the cake pans really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectrix/pseuds/protectrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scourge Sisters have been domesticated as much as they'll ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMostPsychotic (ymirjotunn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirjotunn/gifts).



> Dear giftee, you mentioned you would be happy to have anything Scourge, so I indulged myself a little. Well, quite a lot more than a little. This is just a short comic, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing it. ◕ ‿ ◕
> 
> With thanks to sunbreaksdown for reading this over for me!

 


End file.
